


I Would Do Anything For Love

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [74]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Can you do “You love me, right?” with Kylux for the four word prompts please?





	I Would Do Anything For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Crack

Hux was wandering slowly along the hotel corridor, reading his emails when his somewhat impulsive husband ran past.

“Kylo?”

Kylo whipped around, brushing the hair out of his eyes. His face lit up on seeing Hux.

“Baby!” he said, taking two long strides to close the distance between them and press a kiss to Hux’s lips.

Hux’s eyes had just begun to drift closed in anticipation of deepening the kiss when Kylo gave a squeak of surprise. Grabbing Hux’s hand, Kylo dragged him along the corridor at speed, before ducking into one of the hotel’s stairwells.

As the weighted door swung shut, Kylo pressed Hux against the wall, breathing hard and keeping Hux still with his body. Hux spread his hands over Kylo’s sides, enjoying the ripple of muscle as his chest moved. He smelled utterly delicious; fresh sweat, a hint of this morning’s shower gel and a touch of mischief. Hux cleared his throat, quickly hushed by Kylo as he pulled himself together. He wanted to know what was going on, not lick the sweat from Kylo’s throat.

“What are you doing?” Hux said in a hiss.

Kylo’s body stiffened as footsteps ran along the corridor outside, accompanied by some gleeful whooping. He waited a further moment before turning to Hux with a devious expression.

“You love me, right?”

Hux felt his forehead furrowing automatically.

“Yes, but wh-“

“And you’d do anything for me, right?”

“Kylo, what are you up to?”

Hux asked the question even as he felt Kylo fumbling between their bodies. He held Kylo’s gaze as something firm was pushed into his hand, and felt himself grinning as he folded his fingers around the familiar hardness.

“I see,” Hux said, eyes gleaming.

Kylo’s eyes flashed away as the noise began to return down the corridor.

“You ready baby?” he asked, now empty hand brushing down Hux’s side.

“Born ready,” Hux responded, running his hand possessively along the shaft.

Kylo grinned wide, then stepped away and pulled open the door back into the corridor.

“Now!”

Hux screamed as he ran out into the space, pumping the gun in his hands and peppering the group with all the nerf bullets that the gun possessed. His rate of fire was so rapid that the gun ran out of steam before his scream did, but his aim was unerring and every member of the rebel group fell to the cushioned carpet, small foam darts scattered around them.

As Hux lowered the plastic weapon, Kylo stepped up behind him, wrapped his arms around him and resting his chin on Hux’s shoulder as he surveyed the melodramatically twitching bodies and occasional glares levelled in his direction.

“Well done baby,” he said, squeezing Hux tight. “Victory fuck?”

Hux raised a hand, threading it into Kylo’s hair.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
